


Undercover

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, Needles, Other, Pregnant Reader, Swearing, for reader, not graphic tho, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Shield Agent and sister to Laura Barton, you are sent on an undercover mission involving HYDRA. Things go differently than planned, but you are determined to finish the mission and get back to your sister and best friend, Clint.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr April 26, 2016_
> 
> This was a requested imagine where you're an undercover agent to go into Hydra, also Clint's best friend and Laura is your sister. I kind of changed the end of the request as I couldn't get it to go in that direction from what I had, but if it is wanted then feel free to request a part two of this imagine!

You knew that Clint would go after you, so you had to act fast.

Acting fast could take days, weeks, or months. And without the perfect plan, it would take even longer.

You told Clint that you would be back to help him after you went to pick up lunch. It sounded so simple: just go a few blocks down and get the random food that he and you liked so much, but it wasn't that simple. You knew that today was the day the plan would go into action, and both he and Laura could tell something was up with you.

You didn't know _how_ you knew that today was the day, but when you decided to take that shortcut you're always told not to use and heard footsteps behind you, there was no going back.

\----

You woke up in a cell, your head hurting and your arms sore.

"Oh, finally." Someone said. You looked up and saw a man standing outside of the cell.

"Where am I? What's going on?" You asked quickly, even though you knew the answers to both of those questions.

The cell door opened. "Get up." The man said. Once you stood up, he grabbed your wrists and led you to a room.

"What's going on?" You kept asking, but no one would answer you.

The man threw you into another room and sat you in a chair in front of a table. Soon enough, someone else walked in, and sat in the chair across from you.

No one said anything, and you were quickly getting fed up. "Someone say something before I go insane." You said, and the man sitting across from you smiled.

"This should be good."

Days past and you were still confused. The man had told you that you were the best way to draw Clint out to HYDRA, and that they had _big plans_ for you.

You soon found out what big plans meant when you were taken into a room a few weeks later and strapped down into a chair. You felt a needle go in your arm, and you blacked out.

Once you woke back up, you realized that this all sounded familiar: like what the twins had told you what happened to them, but yours was much quicker. As technology advances, things get easier. HYDRA even thought that they were able to mess with your mind, and make you like a slave. But something went wrong, and you're a pretty good actor.

You had a chance to test out your new enhancements on a few guards, and these elemental powers would definitely help your secret mission.

You had seen him walk around the base, like he was patrolling, or being sent to other rooms to talk. You watched all of the agents walk past your cell, only sometimes to stop at yours and check on you.

One day you were being taken to another room, passed your mission. You took this as your chance and took down the guards walking around you. You had gotten the hang of your elemental powers and called on the fire one to help you in this case. Once you took down the guards, The Winter Soldier looked back and charged at you.

He put his hands on your shoulders and twisted your arm. "Bucky...Bucky, do you remember me? I was there when you first escaped, come on, listen to me!" You begged, and surprisingly, he let go and looked in your eyes.

"We need to get out of here, please, trust me on this." You told him. He looked at you weirdly, but his face softened.

"Okay." He said to you very timidly, and grabbed your hand.

You managed to run your way out of the base, after being stuck there for a few weeks. You knew Clint would be going insane, as well as Laura, so you had to get back to them first.

Bucky seemed to remember bits and pieces of you when he looked at your eyes, or smile, or just your face. But you never seemed to notice that he kept looking at you, as when you guys had gotten just far enough away from the base, you called in for a quinjet- he didn't ask how you were able to summon one.

Bucky seemed very confused at everything that was happening, but he let you do what you were working on, and after waiting a little while, there was a quinjet in front of the both of you.

You set a route for the farms. You headed for the Barton's Farm. Typically, you live in the city, but you visit the farm very often, they're your best friends- not to mention your sister. And you knew that all of them would be flipping their shit since you've been missing for a while.

"What happened?" Bucky said quietly; it was one of the first things he's said since you both escaped the base.

You turned your chair after you set the jet on auto-pilot and began to talk to him. "What do you mean?" You asked.

He sighed. "How did you know where I was...why are so many things flashing back to me? None of this happened with HYDRA! I haven't remembered anything until I looked at you." He sounded baffled and tired.

You just smiled at him. "Bucky Barnes." You told him, and he looked up very quickly. "I work with the Avengers, which includes Steve. Do you remember Steve Rogers?" You asked, and he slowly nodded.

"I've heard the name- do I know the guy?"

You began to explain the story as you had a few hours to spare. You told him how your best friend is Clint, or Hawkeye, and since you're so close to the Avengers team, Nick Fury put his trust in you (which never happens) to go through with his plan to get Bucky back again since no one could find the base where he was put. You told him how you could keep the plan a secret from everyone to make sure nothing would go wrong. You told him that you didn't know they'd experiment on you, so that was a surprise, but at least you know about the four elements, so you had some idea of how everything worked. You told him how everyone would be happy that Bucky would be back.

He furrowed his eyebrows as you continued to tell your story. "But why did you agree to it?" Bucky asked. That was what you left out, so you shyed your face away with a small smile.

"Hearing your voice is helping me remember things, looking in your eyes, just _talking_ to you helps. Did we have something? You must be important to me if you're able to help my memory." He began to ramble a bit.

You sighed quietly. "We almost had something." But before either of you could say anything, the jet landed at the farm.

A light came on in the house, and you figured you'd have to move quickly so no one would try to kill you.

Clint came running out with his bow in hand. "I'm not afraid to shoot."

"Clint, it's me." You put your hands up. 

"Oh my gosh! Laura, come out here!" Clint dropped his bow to the ground and ran over to get you a hug.

"Where the hell were you? Why did you leave? Something's different. Is that Bucky?!" Clint began to launch questions at you as Laura came running out of the house and giving you a hug, happy that her sibling is okay.

You laughed at Clint's questions. "It's a long story."

"Then make it short," Clint said to you.

You sighed. "I was on a mission sent by Fury. Ended up in a HYDRA base. Surprise, I've been enhanced! Also, I saved Bucky Barnes." You smiled at him.

"Oh..." Clint sighed. You apologized for not telling him, but he shrugged it off and pulled you into another hug.

"I'm just glad you're back, and you brought back Bucky." Clint said into your ear, "We know how much you like him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with the Avengers, things have changed since you now have powers to work with. Bucky and Steve work on his memory, and after a few months pass you are met with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant reader, but still gender-neutral pronouns.

Clint finally decided to forgive you for not telling you about the secret plan. Even though he understood it all, he still joked with you about not telling him. And he's finally said he'd drop it, even though you knew he never would.

Right now, you, Bucky, and Clint had all gone back to the Tower to figure out how to go forward. Steve was assigned to helping Bucky get his memory back since HYDRA continuously wiped his mind.

Natasha was told to help you train your new elemental powers- and you loved her and all, but you didn't think she was the right person to help you. But you didn't argue it until you actually had a go.

When you first started to train with Natasha, everything seemed to go okay. But the 'okay' going stopped when you actually tried to fight. That's when she called a break.

"Hey, I have an idea," Natasha told you after a few hours of the first day. "I think Wanda would be able to help you much more than I could- she is enhanced, anyway." She offered.

"I thought about that too. You think she'd be up for it?" You asked, and Natasha just smiled.

" _Real_ training will start tomorrow."

This left you with some time to hang out. You went to the kitchen to get some food and found Bucky sitting up there trying to crunch a water bottle in his hands.

"Hey, Bucky." You said as you entered so that you wouldn't scare him. "How's memory recovery coming?" You asked.

He sighed. "Not doing very well. I haven't remembered anything since we got here."

"Oh, that stinks. I can't imagine how it feels." You said as you took a drink out of the fridge.

You turned around, met with Bucky. He looked straight into your eyes. "I don't know how I remember things when I see you, but I do. It's weird..." He said quietly.

"We had a strong connection before you were... gone." You told him.

"How strong?" He asked.

You shrugged. "We weren't dating, but we weren't just friends." You told him.

"Great." Bucky smiled, and before you knew it, his lips were on yours.

After you heard a whistle, probably from Tony passing by-, and you guys pulled apart. Bucky looked at you with wide eyes, and he almost fell over.

"What? What's going on?" You asked, getting worried.

"Is something wrong?" Steve ran over to you and Bucky.

"I-I remember..." Bucky said, barely audible. "I remember! Steve!" He pulled Steve into a huge hug.

"How did you remember?" Steve asked.

Bucky looked at you. "I kissed her, and it all came back."

\-----

Six months later and you and Bucky have been going pretty strong. You've been trained with your powers, and you can say you finally have learned how to control them.

Since the day Bucky got his memory back, he's been very useful to the team. He has a metal arm; for crying out loud, he's pretty helpful. And when you get time off, you and Bucky have been spending it together. And now that you've moved into your house near the Barton's, life seemed to be pretty good.

That was, until you started getting sick.

At first, you thought it was food poisoning, as you really didn't want it to be what you thought it was. But after a few days, you went to a doctor. And alas, you were pregnant.

You were slowly getting more scared to talk to Bucky about kids. It had only been a few months of being together; was this too much? Would he leave you?

And Bucky could tell something was up when he first walked in the door. When you told him that he was going to be a father, he was the happiest he's been since he remembered you. _He was happy to have a kid with you._ And that made you happy, too.

So when you were four and a half months pregnant, you and Bucky decided to find out the gender of your soon to be child.

And of course, on the exact day you had an appointment for, Bucky was called to go on an important mission that needed him, Clint, Steve, and Natasha to go. There was no way to get Bucky out of this.

You gave Tony a call.

"Hey, why are you so upset about this? You're usually okay with Barnes going on missions for a few days. Where have you even been? We might need your help soon." Tony said about halfway through the conversation.

You sighed. "Did you put him on a HYDRA mission?" You asked.

"Oh, I didn't even send anyone out. That was Fury- but I'm pretty sure it's a HYDRA mission." Tony said.

"I'm gonna _kill_ Fury." You said.

"What is up with you? Where are you? You should come to the tower- we can keep an eye on Bucky if that would help." Tony offered.

"I have a doctor's appointment." You told him. "I can try to be to the tower this afternoon; do not let Bucky get caught, or you and Fury are going to have some shit to deal with." You said, your emotions everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

Your name was called, and you stood up. "I'll explain later. Keep me updated." You said and ended the call.

You got into the room, and after answering some questions, the ultrasound started. The doctor put the camera onto your stomach and smiled. "Did you want to know the genders?" She asked.

"Ers?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, gend _ers._ When was the last time you had an appointment? Did you not know you were having twins?" She asked.

Your heart sped up- _oh_ _no, what if Bucky doesn't make it back? Will he be mad with two?_

"No, I haven't had an appointment recently." You said. "But yes, I'd like to know the genders." You said, still nervous.

The doctor smiled, disregarding that you haven't had many visits for your pregnancy, and continued to show you your child- er, children.

It turns out you're having a boy and a girl.

"Where's the father?" She asked, making small talk."

You shrugged. "Hopefully not getting killed." You said, not realizing that it sounded insane to anyone who didn't know that Bucky was your boyfriend.

"Oh...um.." She mumbled, and you quickly explained he works for the _government._ Or something like that.

When you got to the tower that afternoon, Tony walked to the elevator to greet you but stared at you with wide eyes.

"When were you going to tell us- wait! That's why you're mad about Bucky being on a mission. Oh, no." Tony started to speak faster.

"Yeah, he's good, right?" You asked him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Um..." Tony started.

"Stark!" You yelled, running (well, walking fast) to where the comms are usually set up. You opened the door to find Nick Fury sitting with Bruce Banner, and Tony came in after you.

"Well, what a surprise to see you." Nick Fury commented.

Bruce turned back to look at you. "Hey...Woah." Bruce said.

"Yeah, I know." You said. "Fury, Bucky better be okay and back here before I kill all of you."

"Don't think that's healthy for the baby," Nick said, a grin on his face.

"And neither is not having a father." You argued. "Tell me what's going on with Bucky right now."

"Barnes and Rogers are separated from Romanoff and Barton," Nick said. "Surrounded by HYDRA agents. Romanoff and Barton are trying to make their way to save them, but it could be a while before they get back." He told you.

"Define a while." You glared.

"A few weeks." He shrugged.

"Alright, no." You said, and Nick raised his eyebrow. "I do not want to be at risk of losing Bucky because you thought it was a good idea to have him take on a mission when neither of us has been here for, hmm, how long? I don't want anything to happen to him. We're having twins, for crying out loud! I want him back here and safe no longer than a usual mission would last, you hear me?!" You yelled towards the end of your statement. Tony and Bruce's eyes grew wide when you mentioned twins, but Nick's expression didn't change one bit.

He leaned over to the com. "Romanoff, Barton, make sure Barnes and Rogers make it back safe and in one piece, as soon as possible." Nick nodded.

\-----

The next afternoon, a quinjet landed at the tower. Bucky walked off last, looking tired and beaten. But a smile instantly grew on his face when he saw you, and ran over to hug you.

He looked even better when he heard that he was getting his wish of having a son, and even happier to know he was also going to have a little princess running around.

It was also warming to see that Clint was excited for you to finally start your own family- and you wouldn't be stealing his kids anymore. Steve was excited for his best friend to have a kid- he could be an uncle! And Natasha, she was happy that more little ones would be running around, since she can't have kids of her own.

You were just happy you didn't have to kill anyone to get Bucky back, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having your twins, things get more interesting and one day in the field surprises you, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning for this chapter: talk of vomiting

"Yes, you freaked out." You cut in on the conversation Bucky, Steve, and Natasha were having.

"No, I was totally ready," Bucky argued.

"No, you weren't!" You said. "I told you it was time, and you started running around to grab everything we needed, and then you were shaking too much. We had to make Steve drive!" You laughed.

"Yeah, buddy, you don't remember that?" Steve smiled and patted Bucky's shoulder.

You guys were having a great time. Since you and Bucky live out where your sister and best friend live, you had to fly back and forth whenever you guys were needed. It was stressful, having to leave. And it wasn't fair to Laura to make her watch your twins. That's when Tony proposed that while this big mission is going on, he gave the twins a room at the tower. It seemed like a great idea, since you didn't want to leave your children.

"Um... What the hell?" Tony's voice echoed from the steps. He walked out to point at you. "Did you mess around with your water up here?"

"No... I don't want to risk hitting the twins." You said.

"You might wanna get up here," Tony said. You walked over to the steps, Bucky following behind. 

"You don't think..." Bucky started.

"No. How would that even be possible? It's not like it would-" And you opened the door to the twin's room.

Truth be told, you saw the twins holding their hands up in the air, soaking the room.

"What?" You whispered. You picked up your little girl, and Bucky your little boy.

"How are you guys doing that?" You cooed, and you were splashed with water.

"Tony, how is this even possible? I wasn't even born with powers like this; they were given to me." You asked.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe since it's in your blood, they got that small chance of getting some powers. So far, we only know that they can control water. We don't even know if they can do anything else."

"I don't really wanna find out just yet; they're still so little! If they got fire, they could seriously get hurt!" Bucky worried as the little one continued to play with his metal fingers. 

"Right now, we have a few options," Tony said. "We can clean up this mess, then let me and Banner take a look at them. Or we can clean up this mess and let the twins figure it out on their own." He suggested.

You held up a hand and cleaned up the mess by controlling the air powers, and it quickly went away. "I think we should let it happen." You said.

Bucky nodded. "We'll just have to be careful."

\-----

After a few months, you and Bucky were able to go home with the twins. You thought that maybe you'd get a break for a bit; the twins were now a year and a half old. You and Bucky were ready to relax and have time to yourselves. Well, you had time to relax after the small wedding for you and Bucky, but this was different.

You regularly saw the Barton's, since they do live close. And the Barton children do love the twins; they let them splash around with the water, and sometimes it requires multiple changes of clothing. So far, the twins hadn't come across any other powers, and you feared that something bad would happen if they do.

Everything was going great until you saw a quinjet land on your lawn when your family and the Barton's were having dinner together. Steve walked out, followed by Tony.

You welcomed them in and asked what they were doing here without warning.

"We need your help," Steve said.

"Oh," You sighed. "With what?"

"A mission. It's very important." Tony answered you.

"How long are we gonna be away...?" Bucky asked.

"That's the thing... we don't really know," Steve said quietly.

You nodded. "What's the mission?"

"Hydra base. Wanda and Natasha were captured out of nowhere." Tony explained.

"Why can't Wanda just mind power her way out?" Clint walked into the conversation.

Steve sighed. "They were put in a cell where whatever HYDRA's using can stop her powers from working and hurt her when she tries."

"We really need all of your guy's help," Tony asked.

"What about the twins?" You asked.

"I'll watch them." Laura smiled. "They're older now; it'll be fine. Plus, I've got my little helpers here too." She spoke of her children.

"Are you sure?" You asked your sister, and she nodded.

"You guys need to help," Laura told you three.

"Okay." You said. "When do we leave?"

\-----

Out in the field, you're using your powers to take down HYDRA agents. This was one of the biggest bases the Avengers had taken on.

You were doing fine on your own since your partner, the Maximoff boy, was running around trying to find easy access in to get his sister and Natasha back. With your abilities, fighting was much easier than it used to be, even if you were a little rusty.

That was, until you got dizzy, and felt like you were going to puke. You ended up falling to the ground in pain. "Guys..." You whispered, hoping it was audible through the earpiece.

"Where the hell is your partner?" Steve's voice rang through.

"I-I..." And you were now surrounded by many Hydra agents, all aiming guns at your head. You couldn't move; the pain was unbearable.

"I got you!" Tony swooped in and blocked the bullets that were shot towards you. He picked you up and flew you to where Bruce was waiting at the quinjet.

"Th-thank you." You coughed.

"Stay here, we'll finish the fight," Tony told you and flew away.

"What happened?" Bruce asked you after the jet door shut.

"I don't know. But I feel like I'm going to throw up." You told him.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I'm dizzy, and my stomach hurts." You told him, now able to sit in a chair.

"You don't think you could be pregnant again, do you?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know...I didn't even think of that- but now that I do, I remember these pains from when I was first pregnant with the twins." You said, a lump forming in your throat, hoping that you weren't pregnant. You already had two kids- it would be hard to have more, especially with your job.

After a little while of waiting, the jet door finally opened. Pietro had his sister in his arms and Clint had his arm around Natasha. They were clearly treated horribly; you couldn't even imagine how much Wanda's head must hurt.

Everyone sat on the jet in silence as you took off into the air. "Something isn't right," Wanda mumbled.

"What? Do you need anything? What can I do?" Pietro asked.

"No, not like that. There are extra people on board- but, their minds are tiny." Wanda said. "Did you guys bring the twins?" She directed to you and Bucky. Bruce caught your eye, and you sighed.

"No, that'd be way too risky," Bucky said.

"Is anyone pregnant?" Wanda asked.

"Bruce says the side effects I had in the field sound like I may be." You admitted, and Bucky's eyes grew wide.

"Come here," Wanda said, and you walked up to her. She seemed to be listening to you, and she nodded. "Yeah, you've got two in there. They're very small, though."

"TWINS AGAIN? WE'RE GONNA HAVE A KITTLE ARMY OF ENHANCED BUCKY'S!" Tony yelled, causing a bit of a laugh.

The night you and Bucky flew home, it was quiet. "I really didn't know." You told him. "It scared me."

"I wasn't even expecting more kids," Bucky told you. "But I've been thinking about it-"

"I'm not getting rid of them." You cut him off.

"-I think we should retire from the avengers." He continued.

"Oh." You said.

"Considering that you could have been killed, if it were not for Tony being able to fly, you might not even be here. Our children wouldn't have a mother. Or other siblings. I don't think we can do this anymore." He said.

You nodded, happy for your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
